You Love Me, You Like Her
by JoeJonasisGod1228
Summary: Bruce Wayne loves Rachel Dawes, but Addison Hughes loves Bruce Wayne. Things should get interesting. CHAPTER 3 HAS BEEN REDONE! 8/13/08
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Well obviously, I don't own batman, or anything else you recognize. However anything you don't is mine._

_So I just thought I would give this a go. Not sure what anyone will think of it but eh. So let me know if I should continue or not. Also, let me know if I was too vague on anything. I'll clear it up in a later chapter or an author's note._

ChristianBaleIsGodChristianBaleIsGod

I ran down the street throwing my scrubs on over my clothes as I went. I overslept and I would be in deep if I didn't get there before my resident noticed. I swore as I tripped over a crack and fell forward right into the arms of Bruce Wayne. He picked me up while I apologized profusely brushing off my clothes. He laughed and I looked up and saw who it was.

"What would you do without me Addy?" He asked grinning widely. I rolled my eyes and picked up my bag and kept walking.

"Where're you rushing off to?" He asked walked after me.

"Work, I'm late" I said just wanting him to go away. He stopped momentarily but easily caught up to me.

"Did I do something?" He asked confused, trying to look at my face while I walked briskly.

"No Bruce, I've just been trying to get a hold of you for the last week, and you don't bother to return any of my phone calls, or text messages, or any other kind of communication that I've extended out to you!" I finished quickly out of breath. His face fell a little.

"I've been busy lately Addy. I didn't mean to come off as an ass" I rolled my eyes. Why wouldn't he just leave me alone? God he looked great today.

"Look, I'm having a fund raiser for Harvey Dent. I know you don't like the swanky parties, but it'd mean a lot to me if you were there" I sighed and stopped to look at him in the eye. He stuck out his bottom lip slightly, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Alright. Fine" He smiled brightly

"Great. It's tomorrow night, around seven." I nodded and he hugged me, which caught me by surprise. I hugged him back and inhaled his scent. I promise I'm not a stalker. I couldn't help I've been in love with the guy for years. The only downside to this, he's been in love with Rachel Dawes even longer.

"I'll be there" I said slipping out of the hug. He smiled again, and I turned and again walked away from him. I wasn't going to rush to the hospital, I was already very late.

"Screw it" I said out loud. I turned around and jogged back towards Bruce. "Bruce!" I called. He turned around and I jogged next to him.

"Where are you going right now?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I thought you were late?" He asked curiously. I shrugged.

"I feel like taking a day off" I answered honestly. I hadn't had a day off in two and a half weeks; I think I more than deserved it.

"I was on my way to see if Rachel wanted to get a bite to eat and then I was going to go back home." My face fell at the mention of Rachel and I felt like an idiot." But you're more than welcome to come" He said seeing this. I put on a fake smile and waved him off.

"Nah, I think I'm going to go find a dress for the party. I'll see you later Bruce" I turned before he had a chance to say anything else. I silently cursed Rachel Dawes to the ends of the Earth. I walked home feeling dejected and hurt. I unlocked the door to my apartment and threw my bag on the couch.

A friendly face greeted me from my bedroom door. No it wasn't my boyfriend, or even my mom. It was my tri-color collie, Ace. I kissed the top of his head and went into the bedroom to change. I went into the bathroom first to take my hair out of the bun I'd put it in earlier. I let the dark curl fall to just below my shoulders, the gold highlights catching the light from the vanity.

I went back into the bedroom and pulled on a pair of light flared jeans and a pink tank top on. I sighed when I pulled the pants on. They felt a little big. I'd lost weight since working at the hospital since I didn't really eat while I was there. I was already petite. I was only five four and 115 pounds. I sighed again and slipped on a pair of pink flip flops and grabbed my checkered purse off the couch where I left it. I said bye to Ace and left the apartment again.

I went to Carson's downtown and went to the dress department. I fell in love with the first dress I saw. It was a floor length tuxedo gown. I took it and the matching shoes to the register. The little purchase put a bit of a dent in my credit card bill, but I just tried to forget about it. I wasn't as rich as Bruce, but I came from a family with quite a bit of money. I called the hair salon on the way home and made myself an appointment for five.

When I got home, I decided I really didn't want to sit in the apartment all day, so I got Ace's leash and decided to take him to the dog park. He jumped around excitedly and I let him pull me down the sidewalk. He knew the way well and put my ipod ear buds in and almost completely zoned out, caught up in music. I unhooked the latch on the gate at the park and turned Ace loose. He ran up to a female chocolate lab that I recognized as Lucky. She belonged to a neighbor of mine named Gabe. He was cute, that was for sure. He was around 6'2'' and slim. He worked in the hospital too, but on a different unit. He had black shaggy hair and the deepest brown eyes I'd ever seen.

"Hello stranger" He greeted me with a big hug, and I hugged him back, taking the ear buds out.

"Hey" I said taking a seat next to him on a bench. We chatted casually while the dogs played.

"So, any plans for tomorrow?" He asked sounding hopeful. I bit my lip.

"Actually, yeah. A party a friend of mine is throwing" He nodded, looking a little put out." You can come if you want to. You can be my da-guest" I stumbled determined not to let the word 'date' slip out. He brightened at this and nodded.

"I'd love to. What time should I pick you up?" He asked getting out his organizer. I laughed at his over excitement.

"Gabe, you live one floor above me. How about you walked down at six-thirty? It's going to be pretty formal. Do you have a suit?" I asked hoping he wouldn't have to run out and get one.

"Yes I do. I had to get it for a wedding last month" I nodded and stood up. I looked at my watch realizing I'd been here for 2 hours. It was already four.

"Well, I'm gonna run, but I'll see you tomorrow night" I said grabbing Ace's leash and calling him over. Both dogs came rocketing over and Ace stood still as I clipped his leash to the collar.

"Alright sounds good" I scratched Lucky's head and gave Gabe another hug before walking from the park and back into the city.

"How about some food?" I asked Ace. He looked back at me and wagged his tail. I took this as a yes and we walked through the somewhat dirty streets of Gotham, among the giant buildings. We stopped when we came to Wendy's Wags. It was an adorable café that welcomed animals. I requested to be seated outside, and our regular waitress, Christine brought our menu. She was a little older than me, and she rescued dogs and cats as her second job. She was short and thin, with a baby face.

"Hey you two" She greeted handing me the menu.

"Hey Chris. How've you been?" She reached down to scratch Ace's hand, and he licked her as a greeting.

"Great, I just got a couple new strays last night. As you can imagine, my house is a little noisy at the moment, but I'd rather them in my house, than on the street" I nodded and scanned the menu quickly.

"So what'll it be doll?" She said taking out her notepad. I but my lip and then decided on our usual.

"I'll have the turkey burger with no tomatoes, and he'll have the quiche" I said folding up the menu and handing it back to her.

"The usual then" She said smiling and going back into the café. I took Pride and Prejudice out of my bag and opened it up to my marked page. I was biting the inside of my cheek and deeply absorbed in the book, my side bangs now covering my right eye. Suddenly, my reading was interrupted by someone calling my name. I looked up to see Rachel and Bruce. My heart sank as they both waved. I waved back praying they didn't come over.

I should know better by now. If you wish for something not to happen, it will. The two walked over smiling and I plastered a fake smile onto my face. They took a seat across from me at the table and I spoke first.

"So what have you two been up to?" I asked pretending to be interested.

"We just went to get something to eat at Jacque's and saw a movie" Rachel said grinning. Why did she have to do this? She was unofficially with Harvey, and yet she seemed to be dating Bruce. I nodded and put my book away. Bruce laughed.

"Always reading something aren't you" I shrugged and nodded. I guess I was a bit of a bookworm.

"So Addison, did you get your dress for tomorrow night?" Rachel asked after a bit of awkward silence.

"Yeah, actually I got it today" I said taking a drink of water. She nodded and I hoped she would stop talking.

"What does it look like?" She pressed on. I smiled a little.

"That's a surprise" I hoped this would drop the conversation and they'd be on their way again. Christine was bringing out dinner when I subtly motioned for her to wrap it up. She quickly turned and went back in.

"So how are your parents doing? I know our mom's keep in touch still, but I haven't seen them in awhile" Rachel said still trying to make cheery conversation. I guess I should say this now; I do come from a pretty rich background. All three of us did. We all knew each other from private school. This is how all of our parents met.

"They're great. They actually moved up to Minnesota. My mom said it's more peaceful there" Rachel nodded and Bruce was staring at me strangely. I looked at him and gave him a questioning look. He looked at me still, like I was sick or something.

Christine came out with the food to go and I pulled out my walled to give her my card, but Bruce cut me off.

"Why don't you let me? I kind of left you high and dry earlier" I pushed his hand away and gave Christine the card. After she took it, he looked back at me, looking annoyed.

"Don't be ridiculous Bruce. You didn't even eat anything" I said shoving my wallet back in my purse.

"I was just being generous" He argued. Now he seemed very annoyed with me, but I just ignored him. Rachel looked away obviously feeling awkward. Christine brought my card back and I handed her the tip. I stood up grabbing the leash, food, and my bag. Rachel and Bruce stood too, and I said goodbye to Rachel, but Bruce pulled me aside.

"Something's up" He said looking at like he could see into my brain. I was getting butterflies, and I looked away from him. I shook my head.

"There is nothing wrong with me. I am completely fine" I insisted. "Rachel's waiting for you" I said softly. He looked at me strangely

"Addy, why don't you come by later" He said sounding concerned. I shook my head.

"I don't want to impose on your evening" I said again, looking at Rachel. God why did he have to look so good.

"No, just you and me. Around eight-ish?" I bit my lip and looked away trying to decide what to do. Part of me was telling myself I was an idiot and he wanted nothing more than to be a good friend and make sure I was alright. The other side, well it was giving me romantic feelings.

"Alright. Eight" I said agreeing. He smiled.

"Good. I'll see you in a couple hours" We both turned and went our separate ways home. Ace looked at me annoyed with the fact he had a hot meal in the plastic bag I was carrying. I smiled at patted his head.

"You can wait ten minutes" He made a whining sound almost like a grumble and kept walking. I headed up the apartment stairs and unlocked my door, letting Ace inside first. I hung his leash up on the hook and flipped on the lights.

I went over to his bowl right away and pushed the quiche into it, which he ate greedily. I however took my time eating my burger since I still had about an hour and a half until I would be going to Bruce's. I rested my elbows on the counter and sighed, taking another bite of my burger. What was I getting myself into? I couldn't keep letting this man break my heart. Part of me wondered if he knew just what he was doing to me, and he was just leading me one. No, Bruce wasn't that way. I'd known him since I was five. I closed up the empty box and threw it in the trash with the quiche box and went to change into something warmer.

I kept the jeans, but threw on a purple t-shirt and a black sweatshirt that read "Gotham University". I left my hair down and just put a little bit of sheer powder on my face. I looked at the clock that read 7:15. I figured I could leave now, and be there by about 7:50. I walked everywhere. I had plenty of money for a car, but in the city? What was the point? Of course, Bruce's penthouse was a little farther than most places, but it was a nice night, so it didn't matter.

I locked up the apartment and set out on my 'journey'. True to what I thought, I was there at exactly 7:50. I knocked on the penthouse door, and Alfred answered it. He smiled broadly, and gave him a hug.

"I haven't seen you in ages Miss Hughes. How have you been?" He asked leading me through the foyer. I shrugged.

"Pretty good I would say" I said, practically lying through my teeth.

"Still working at the hospital?" He asked offering me a seat and a drink. I nodded.

"Yeah. It's tough and tiring work, but I have to say I really love it. Oh, just a water please Alfred" He nodded and handed me the glass of water.

"Well I'm happy to hear you're happy" He gave a looked that told me he knew I was exaggerating just how happy I was, but I pretended I didn't see it. Bruce came down shortly after and greeted me with his famous grin. I practically melted.

"Hello miss Hughes. It is a pleasure to have you in my company this evening. Now, if you'll follow me, I've got something you might like to see" I smiled and took the arm that he offered me. Sometimes he was such a dork. While we were walking up the stairs, a question struck me.

"So, Batman taking the night off?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He nodded.

"For now" Was all he said, and that was enough for me. He led me into a large room with a big TV and couch. He offered me the seat next to him, and I graciously took it, folding my legs to the side of my body. He grabbed the remote and switched the TV on, and after a few moments three teenagers were waving at the camera, the ocean in the background. It was our family vacation to Greece. I laughed loudly as I was pushed off the boat and into the water, screaming bloody murder the whole way down.

"Where did you find these?" I asked watching the scene switching to Rachel and I sitting on a towel on the beach, waving again, our mom's laughing in the background.

"Your mom sent them to me" He said quietly. We both burst out laughing as a sixteen year old Bruce came out in a coconut shell bra.

"You were such a dork. Oh my god look at me. Look at those braces" I said disapprovingly. He laughed.

"Stop. I thought your braces were cute" I blushed and pulled my knees up to my chest. I smiled sadly as it switched to a scene where the three of us were sleeping on the cabin floor, Bruce's head on my arm, my leg on his, Rachel's head on my other leg, our limbs blending in with each other.

"We had some fun vacations" I said quietly after the movie ended. Bruce agreed and popped in another. It was my seventeenth birthday party. I wanted a small one, so it was only my family, Rachel's, Bruce, and Alfred. Mom set a huge cake in front of, and Bruce held my hair out of the as I blew out the candles. Everyone clapped and cheered and I just smiled at Bruce. Oh my god, I hope he didn't notice.

He didn't say anything so I assumed he didn't. It then cut to a camping trip I had taken with just Rachel and our moms.

"I've never seen this" Bruce said laughing as Rachel and I ran from a rather large spider on the cabin floor. I laughed so hard I got the hiccups.

"This is …hic…probably why…hic" Bruce patted my back laughed and looked up him after I was done laughing. We both grinned, and my I had butterflies in my stomach. After a moment of staring into each others eyes, Alfred walked in a cleared his throat. We both looked over the back of the couch.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to inform you two that you have been in here two hours, and I wanted to make sure Miss Hughes had a way home later on" He said. I smiled. Alfred always looked out for me. Bruce nodded.

"I'll take her home Alfred. Thanks you" He nodded and left the room, and we went back to our videos. Christmas. I was nineteen, and Bruce and Rachel had just turned twenty. We were sitting by the fire place in our pajamas roasting marshmallows.

"I remember this. I begged my mom for an hour to let us do that" I said smiling. Mom was afraid we'd get melty marshmallow all over the carpet, and I begged for an hour. She finally relented just so I would be quiet. I yawned and stretched my cramped up limbs.

"Tired?" He asked. I nodded.

"A little" I figured he would offer to drive me home, but instead he started talking.

"I'm a little worried about you Addy. You seem…different. Like something's bothering you. You and Rachel never had awkward moments together until now. You were practically sisters." My heart pounded in my chest. Was I supposed to confess the love I'd felt for him since I was a little kid? I couldn't.

"Bruce, I'm fine. I promise" I said leaning forward and giving him my pinky finger. He smiled and chuckled, wrapping his pinky finger around mine. We kept our pinky fingers intertwined and again stared each other in the eyes.

"Hey, why don't you just stay tonight? The guest bedroom has your name on it" He said quietly, his deep voice sounding even deeper. I shuddered and before I even knew what I was doing I agreed.

"Great" He said quietly moving forward. I met him halfway, and he caught my lips with his and kissed me gently, and pulled away. He looked at me, and I looked at him, and he kissed me again, more aggressively this time. I kissed him back, my stomach overrun with butterflies. I couldn't believe this was happening. His kisses moved down to my neck and back to my lips again.

Then, he stopped immediately. I looked at him confused.

"Addison, I- Rachel" That's all he had to say. I stood up and ran from the room, him calling me back. I ran out of the penthouse and down the stairs into the street. I was an idiot; I should have known this would happen. I let myself fall in love, and I got hurt.

I car pulled up next to me, and Bruce stuck his head out the passenger window.

"Addison, please just stop" I kept walking and pulled the car over and got out, running over to me. He grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Please, understand I just can't -" Pushed him away, but still faced him.

"Can't what? Can't forget about Rachel, who is obviously just leading you on?!" He sighed.

"She's going to wait for me Addy" I shook my head.

"No Bruce, she isn't. She's in love with Harvey. I'm the one who's waiting for you. I'm the one who's ALWAYS waiting for you because I'm the one who doesn't care who you are. You're the best thing I've ever had in my life, and half the time, you act like I don't even exist!" I yelled in his face. He gave no response, and I turned on my heel and walked away, crying.

He didn't follow this time, and when I got to my apartment, I shut the door and slip down the back of the door and put my head in my hands and cried. How could I have been so damn stupid? He would never love me.

Ace came over and sat at my feet and pawed the floor next to me, whining. I threw an arm around his fuzzy neck and cried into his fur. He stood there and let me cry forever until I finally went to bed.

At 5:30 my alarm was blaring. I angrily shut it off. I had forgotten that I was off today. I rolled back over and fell asleep, dreaming of last nights events and how they could have ended. I slept until noon, and only woke up because my phone was vibrating on the bedside table. I opened it up and saw I had sixteen new text messages. My eyebrows knitted together in annoyance. Who the hell would text me this many times?

From: Bruce

Time: 8:52

I know you hate me. I hope you're still coming tonight.

From: Bruce

Time: 9:05

Please answer me

From: Bruce

Time: 9:25

Worrying me a little. Did you make it hope okay?

I rolled my eyes and read all the messages which all basically said the same thing. I sent a text that read only:

Bruce P.O.V

From: Addy

Time: 12:05

I'm peachy

I growled and banged my head on the kitchen counter. Alfred looked up from making lunch and raised his eyebrow at me.

"Are you alright Mr. Wayne?" He asked pouring me another cup of coffee. I shook my head.

"Women Alfred. Women" I said taking a huge drink of my black coffee. I didn't mean for this to happen. I don't even know why I kissed her. I mean, she's beautiful, and funny, and sweet, and…now I remember why I kissed her. I groaned and put my head back on the counter.

"I'm not going to tell you what to Mr. Wayne, but Miss Dawes seems to have found someone new. Perhaps you'll take notice of the other hearts around you, and be careful of breaking them" I was a little taken back by Alfred's flat out statement. He was usually one to offer subtle advice, but he hit the nail right on the head with this one.

"But I love Rachel, Alfred. And she told me she would wait for me" I argued. He just shrugged and put a plate of grilled cheese in front of me.

"And how do you feel about Miss Hughes?" He asked me taking a bite of his own sandwich. I groaned again.

"That's my problem Alfred, I'm not sure. She's beautiful, and funny, and great" Alfred smiled knowingly.

"But do you love her? Or more, could you love her? Or will she always just be someone to take Rachel's place? If your answer to that question is yes, you would be wise to never pursue Addison Hughes" I sighed and put my head in my hands, pulling my hair as I did so. I stood up quickly, forgetting about my sandwich.

"Where are you going Master Wayne?" He asked my retreating back.

"I don't know" I knew I was going to find some company of the female sort. I needed a date for tonight, and I knew two women you would not be accompanying me.

_Well, I don't know? Not sure how well I kept Bruce in character. I also thought of him as a flirty sweet kind of guy in a bat suit. Or maybe it's just me?_


	2. Author's Note

So I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, it's making me feel very good about my writing, and I'm very excited to keep going with this. I assure you the next chapter is in the works as we speak it just might take a bit longer because my siblings are here from out of town and I've been spending a lot of time with them.

Special thanks to OneTreeFan, MsSleepy, ArinSmith, and Blue star for being my first four reviewers D

--Kat


	3. Chapter 2

Wooohooo. Chapter 2. It's 2:33 right now and I've been working very hard to get this finished. I really like how Addy's personality comes out a little more in this chapter, and those of you who liked the drama so far..oh man D

Anyway, I don't own batman or any such related character.

I love my reviewers!

Addison's P.O.V.

6:30

I rushed around the apartment looking for my shoes, and pulling them on as I found them. I was running a little behind, as usual, and Gabe would be here any second. I honestly didn't even know why I was still going. I guess because I wasn't a coward. I was going to face Bruce Wayne tonight with not problem… I really need to stop lying to myself.

A knock at the door followed by Ace's barking, signaled Gabe's arrival. Grabbing my clutch on the way, I pulled the door open to reveal a very handsome looking Gabriel Moore. He was always cute, but now…

"You look beautiful" He said taking my hand and kissing it gently. I blushed and took my hand away.

"You don't look so bad yourself" I said grabbing my long black coat and throwing it on. He grinned and offered me his arm after I closed and locked the door. I took it and we went outside to his Chevy Impala. He opened the door for me, and I thanked him as I got in.

He started the car and looked at me for direction. We talked a lot on the way to Bruce's and I only stopped conversation to tell him where to turn. He, however, stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw where we had stopped.

"Wayne Tower?" He questioned. I nodded biting my lip.

"Uh, yeah. Bruce is a really old friend of mine. He's having a fundraiser for Harvey Dent" He nodded slowly. I could tell he was a little surprised. I didn't come off as a rich girl. I lived in a middle class neighborhood in a middle class apartment and dressed like a normal twenty-eight year old would.

Gabe got out of the car and came around to help me out. He was such a gentleman. I mean, I always knew he was sweet, but this was a whole new side of him I'd never seen before. He locked the car, and the two of us went into the enormous tower. There was no one in the lobby besides security, and after giving them my name, we got into the elevator and rode it up to the twentieth floor.

Gabe looked a little nervous, and I nudged him. He looked up a little surprised, like I scared him. I smiled and patted his arm.

"Don't worry they're not going to eat you. Just smile, and when they ask you how much money you make, you can either lie, or change the subject" I added the last remark trying to add humor to the situation, but he didn't take the bait, just looked even more nervous. I rolled my eyes playfully at him, and the elevator door dinged and opened.

There were a ton of people there, and I recognized a few faces. It was all the wealthy and important people of Gotham. Alfred came up to me right away to greet me with a hug, and glass of champagne.

"Alfred this is my friend Gabriel Moore. Our dogs play together" I said laughing and taking a drink of champagne. He smiled and shook Gabriel's hand.

"Gabe, this is Alfred. He's a very good friend of my family's, and mine as well" I looked around, noticing one particularly important person was missing.

"Addison, I was wondering if I might borrow you for moment over there." Alfred said gesturing towards a vacant corner. I looked at Gabriel to make sure, and he nodded. Alfred led me over to the corner and he had a worried look on his face.

"Is everything alright Alfred?" I asked him worriedly. He shrugged and smiled sadly.

"I think I should be asking you that question Miss Hughes" I was a little surprised by this statement. After a moment I sighed and my shoulders sank. I put my hand in the air, almost hoping to pull the right words out of the sky. When it didn't work, I put my hand back down.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just going to have to hold my head high. It was my fault really. I thought he may actually have liked me there for a second" I said staring at the floor. Alfred put his index finger under my chin and raised my head to look at him. When my eyes met his face, he was smiling.

"Now none of that miss Hughes. You look much too beautiful this evening to cry." I smiled and blinked back the tears that were forming. He released my chin and walked me back over to where Gabriel was standing nervously. Alfred excused himself, and with one last grateful look, I said goodbye to him. I then turned my attention back to Gabriel.

"So, you know any of these people?" He said surveying the crowd. I shrugged.

"Most of them. I don't really know them all personally, but I went to private school with a lot of their kids" I said taking note of a few of my classmate's parents. He looked at me, mouth open a little.

"What?" I asked trying not to laugh at his expression.

"You went to private school? What else don't I know about you Addison Hughes?" He asked laughing. I smiled and exhaled.

"I would say a lot" He laughed and nodded.

"Apparently. So you weren't ever planning on telling me you were a socialite of Gotham?" I took a drink of water and shook my head, mouth full of water.

"No no. See, the keyword is WAS. I was a socialite of Gotham. I chose to keep the money, but leave the lifestyle. My mother always pushed it on me, telling me to _be a lady_ and things like that, but my father let me do whatever I wanted. He was the one who encouraged me to go to medical school" I said setting my glass down on the table behind us. He nodded, not saying anything at first.

"So the girl I thought was an un-organized, always running late, average girl, is completely the opposite?" He said smiling again. I shook my head.

"Of course not. I'm truly am very un-organized, and I am always running late, everywhere I go" We both laughed, but immediately joined the crowd in looking outside of the building where a helicopter was landing. I clenched my fists when out of the helicopter, came Bruce Wayne, with a girl on each arm.

He strolled in with his girls and stopped in the middle of the ornate wood floor.

"Sorry I'm late, but I'm glad to see you all got started without me" Everyone laughed with him, and waited for him to continue.

"Where is Harvey Dent? Where are you Harvey? Oh, there you are" He kept going on and on about Harvey's campaign slogan, but I was too busy watching his dates to pay attention. They were obviously models. They looked like they hadn't eaten in weeks. I mentally scoffed, and turned my attention back to him just as he was addressing Rachel, who looked just as upset as I was.

When he was done with his spiel, everyone went back to talking, or dancing, and I watched Bruce and Rachel go out on the balcony. She looked angry, and I couldn't help but laugh on the inside. Now what would he do?

"So, any other secrets you need to tell me?" Gabe asked handing me a drink. I smiled and shook my head.

"No, don't think so. I think you know the deepest secret I have" My conscious was calling me a liar, but I ignored it. "What about you? Any skeletons in your closet?" I asked elbowing him gently in the forearm. He proudly shook his head.

"No ma'am. I'm a simple and straightforward kinda guy" He said in a self absorbed tone. I rolled my eyes playfully at him, and was about to begin speaking when I was cut off.

"Well, simple and straightforward. Sounds like you and I have a lot in common. Bruce Wayne. You are?" Bruce stuck his hand out to Gabe and I wanted to punch him.

"Gabe Moore. Nice to meet you Mr. Wayne" They two men shook hands and I could see some kind of a glint in Bruce's eye. They released hands and Bruce turned his attention to me.

"So, this is your cousin?" He asked, eyes flicking to Gabe quickly. I glared at him and spoke through clenched teeth.

"My neighbor, and my date for this evening. I see you have two" I said, anger dripping from my words.

"I wouldn't really call them dates" He said grabbing a drink off a tray going by. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, can I talk to Addy a minute. Just a minute, and I promise I will bring her right back to you, neighbor" Gabe nodded stiffly, looking a little pissed off. I gave him an apologetic look, but followed Bruce to where the front door was. I folded my arms across my chest, and waited for him to speak.

"Look, I really do feel bad about yesterday" I rolled my eyes and started to walk away, but he grabbed my forearm and dragged me back gently.

"Please, hear me out. Addy, I do love you, a lot. I just, I just don't love you the same way you love me right now. I've got a lot on my plate and there's nothing I want less than to see you upset. You're my best friend" I sighed and put a hand on his upper arm.

"You hurt me Bruce, really bad. I told you last night, and I'm going to tell you one last time tonight. I don't care who you are, or where you go, I'm going to be there when and if you ever need me. Just remember that" I dropped my hand and walked away from Bruce Wayne, hurt for the second time in two days.

I walked quickly back to Gabe and began pulling him away from the party towards the elevator. He gently pulled my hand off his arm and made me face him.

"Whoa, Whoa. What happened?" He asked, concern evident in his eyes. I shook my head, anger still fresh in my body.

"I just think it's best if we leave now" I muttered angrily. He again stopped me before the elevator and tried to get me to look at him.

"What's going on? What did he say to you?" He was looking around angrily for Bruce now.

"Just forget it, I really just want to go home" I declared, stomping my foot childishly. Gabe smiled a little and nodded.

"Okay, okay" He was steering me in the direction of the door when the elevator burst open and men with painted faces and guns stepped out. I gasped as they walked around shoving their guns in people's faces. Gabriel stood in front of me, and pushed to the back of the crowd.

The lead man was looking for Harvey Dent. I realized now that I hadn't seen Harvey since Bruce's rant earlier this evening. The gasped as the man held a knife to the father of a friend of mine, but let him go as a voice rang through the room.

"Okay, stop" I looked around to see Rachel standing boldly in the middle of the circle everyone had formed. What the hell was she doing? Was she crazy.

"Well hello beautiful. You must be Harvey's squeeeeze. And you are beautiful" I felt nauseous as he approached her, knife drawn. He circled her, talking quietly about a subject no one could here. Finally, as he held the knife to her mouth, I ran over to defend my friend.

I pushed him arm away and stood in front of Rachel. He laughed manically and now circled the both of us.

"A little fight in you, I like that" He said to the both of us, now standing with the knife poised to strike.

"Then you're gonna love me" A deep voice broke through the laughing and landed a solid punch right in the man's face. Rachel and I ran out of the circle with the rest of the fleeing people. Gabriel found me and ushered me into the elevator that was now packed full.

He hugged me tightly and I hugged him back, still stunned at what I had done. I didn't see Rachel now, which wasn't comforting. Everyone in the elevator was crying or yelling to get out, and when the elevator doors opened, I was nearly trampled by the crowd. Gabriel and I got to his car and he sped off away from the Wayne Tower. I looked back out the window, silently hoping that Batman would be alright.

I realize that's the price you pay for loving someone. Even if you hate them, you still care. My problem was that I didn't know how to stop caring. Part of my wondered if I ever would. I sighed and rested my forehead against the window, ready to sleep.

"Are you alright?" Gabriel asked noticing this. I nodded.

"Yeah, just ready for this to be over" I said quietly. He smiled a little and patted my arm.

"Here we are" He said pulling up in front of the apartment building. I got out and walked with him up to my apartment. He hugged me goodnight and kissed my cheek, and I thanked him for the evening. He waved as he ascended the stairs to his own apartment and I unlocked my own, flipping the lights on as I walked in.

Ace greeted me in his usual manner and I let him outside before getting changed for bed in black sweats and a t-shirt. I was mentally and physically exhausted and after locking all the doors and windows, headed to bed, Ace at my heels. He squirmed under the covers with me and put his head on the pillow. I smiled and gave him a kiss on his snout before rolling over and falling asleep quickly.

My sleep, however, was interrupted by knocking at my window. I opened my eyes and listened intently to confirm the noise I was hearing. Ace was staring, all fur on end, at the window growling viciously. I slowly got out of bed wrapping a robe around my body. I was on the 8th floor, who would be able to get up that high? Or the better question, why?. I pulled the curtain back slowly, my whole body shaking.

I screamed loudly when a black mask with pointed ears was staring in at me. I grabbed my chest, trying to regain breath in my lungs. I huffed loudly and opened the window so he could get in. Ace barked and growled, foaming at the mouth.

"Dogs" Bruce muttered before I pushed him angrily.

"Don't do that! I nearly had a heart-attack!" I said still breathing heavily. He took off the top of his ensemble and put it on the bed while he looked around the room. I stood there, completely unaware of why he was here.

"So, why are you here?" I asked after he had done his rounds around the bedroom and turned to face me again. Ace was still growling angrily and turned his body so he was blocking Bruce from coming any closer that six feet.

" I wanted to make sure you got out alright. I didn't see you after everyone started running. Can you please do something about this?" He asked pointing to the snarling dog. I gently pulled him by his collar and put him in the bathroom.

"I can't understand why you even have a dog" He said childishly glaring at the bathroom door where Ace was now whining. .

"Is Rachel okay?" I asked quickly remembering the night's events. He nodded and picked up a picture of me and my parents in Mexico.

"She's fine. She's at home now." I nodded, thankful for this.

"That's was a bold thing you pulled" He said observing other objects around the room. I shrugged.

"Not as bold as Rachel" I said annoyed that he kept touching things. He raised his eyebrows and nodded in an agreeing manner.

"So…is that all? Or can I help you with something else?" I said raising my arms. He looked at me again and shook his head.

"No" He said opening the door and looked around the family room. "I'm not interrupting any…visitors, am I?" He asked looking around. I looked at him in disbelief.

"No! You're not, but you're interrupting my sleep, so if you'll be so kind…" I motioned to the door and he grinned slightly.

"Alright, I'll go. If you need anything, you know where to find me" He took the top half of his ensemble, and instead of using the door, poised himself inside the window frame.

"Will do" I said mock saluting. He leapt from the window and I shut and locked it. After letting Ace out of the bathroom, I resumed my peaceful sleep. Well, for two hours anyway. My alarm was blaring at five-thirty and groggily got out of bed, and started preparing for a very long day at the hospital.

When I got there, I was immediately given a dozen charts, and quickly started working, not bothering to stop for lunch, or any other break. I just wanted to get through my day and get home.

My last stop of the day, was a five year old boy with possible tonsillitis. I smiled as I went into his room handing him a stuffed dragon from the toy basket. He grinned and hugged the dragon to his test. I greeted his parents, and gave them the happy news of his test results.

"Well, everything checks out just fine. Ben's test results are a negative for tonsillitis. It looks like it's just an infection so we're going to go ahead and prescribe him some anti-biotic and something for the pain. Sound good?" They nodded and I shook their hands again and wished little Ben a quick recovery.

I left the room and went to the locker room and quickly changed out of my scrubs and threw on jeans and a blue t-shirt with a black zip up. I just left my hair in the messy bun, not planning on going anywhere but home to soak my feet. I slammed the locker shut and waved goodbye to a few other interns.

It was somewhere around six now, and I was starving. I crossed my arms around my chest to block out some of the cool air that was blowing through the city. It was getting dark quickly, and I regretted walking. I didn't really get nervous walking alone in the dark, but after the incident with the man at Bruce's party, I was a little more on edge.

I was almost to my building when a strong hand came down on my shoulder. I gasped and turned around to see Harvey Dent. He put his hands up in the air to show he meant no harm and I relaxed.

"Mr. Dent. You scared half to hell" I said laughing a little. He smirked a little.

"Not my intention. I left the hospital right after you, and I saw you were walking alone, and after the stunt you pulled at the fundraiser, I wanted to make sure you made it home. I also, wanted to thank you for helping Rachel" He said kindly. I grinned and started walking with him towards the building.

"What were you doing at the hospital?" I asked confused. He didn't have any injuries I could see.

"Checking on a case. Small thing really, compared to what I'm going through with his Joker deal" He said sounding tired.

"How are things going with that?" I asked truly interested. He shrugged.

"Hard to say now. I'll let you know when I have a better idea" I laughed a little and turned to him when we reached the front of the building.

"Well this is me. Thanks a lot for walking me home. I'm not usually such a nervous person, but given the times…" He nodded, stopping me mid-sentence.

"I completely understand, and it was no problem. Anything for a friend of Rachel's. Goodnight Miss Hughes" I waved to him and walked to the elevator, pressing the glowing eight. The door dinged and opened, and I walked to my door and unlocked it. I was nervous when I didn't see Ace. I nearly had a heart-attack for the third time when I saw Bruce with the dog's head in his lap.

"You wake me up in the middle of the night and now you're breaking into my apartment. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" I said sarcastically. If he thought I had forgiven him, he was so wrong.

"I just wanted to stop by and tell you the news" I looked at him confused but sat down on the chair across from him.

"Commissioner Loeb is dead. The memorial's tomorrow" He said grimly. I looked down sadly. This would mean even more problems.

"Alfred's running names on a print I got on a bullet right now. I've been researching addresses most of the day. You shouldn't be walking around by yourself at night" he was talking slowly and quietly, like he was exhausted. It was now that I realized he did look very tired. There I was caring again.

"Harvey Dent walked me home actually" he looked at me surprised and almost angrily.

"What was Harvey Dent doing around you?" he asked angrily with the same glint in his eye as when he met Gabriel.

"I don't know. He told me he was checking on someone. Don't snappy with me" I warned him. He stood up and went to the door.

"Sorry. Lock the door when I leave" I watched him go, even more confused that with his last visit. I shook my head in confusion, but went to the now open door and watched him descend the stairs.

"Bruce!" I called down after him. He turned halfway down and looked at me.

"Thank you" I said sincerely. He nodded and continued his way down the stairs. I sighed and began to close the door when Gabe stuck his head in. He smiled and I let him in, smiling back.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I saw Bruce leaving, and I wanted to make sure he didn't upset you again" I smiled and shook my head.

"No, I'm fine, he just wanted to make sure I knew about Commissioner Loeb" I said smiling. He pushed his dark hair out of his eyes and looked at me intently.

"Maybe you should stay away from Bruce Wayne" he said placing a hand on my arm. I looked at him confused and gently brushed his hand away.

"Why?" I asked him. The way he was staring at me was making me nervous.

"I just think it would be best for you" I backed up a little, angry. I placed my hand on the green couch and stared at him.

"I hardly think we've known each other long enough for you to decide what's best for me Gabe" I said getting more nervous as he walked toward me. He reached out again to touch me, and again I backed away. He growled angrily and grabbed my arm roughly.

"Just trust me" he breathed heavily in my ear. I struggled against him as he ran his hands up and down my body. I stomped on his foot and tried to run, but he grabbed me and smacked me in the face. Ace jumped off the couch and lunged at him, landing a sound bit in his forearm.

He growled angrily and threw the dog in the bedroom and shut the door, leaving me defenseless. He came back toward me and I lashed out angrily. I kicked him in the knee, but he quickly recovered and and pinned me to the floor.

"Now, you're going to be quiet about this, and if you tell anyone, things will only get worse for you" he drawled into my ear. I started to cry as he started to remove me jeans and then blacked out after another punch to the face. I had never felt more alone in my life...

Sooo..what did we think? I liked the Bruce and Addison bits in this one. Now, don't think Bruce has made up his mind yet. I still have many many more ideas for this..Sorry for the evil cliffie. Had to do it. I'm tired. D


	4. Chapter 3

Ok, so with a tad bit of almost harsh criticism from ElldenStorm, I went back and edited some things in this chapter because they were very true indeed. I've also decided that I'm going to stop writing so late at night because I think I just get lazy. So you'll notice I elaborated on/changed a few things. However, I will not be elaborating on the rape. Whether or not I did it justice, it wasn't meant to be graphic, nor will it ever be.

When I woke up, I was alone again. I had a blanket over my naked body and I thought this was a twisted gesture. I propped myself up on my elbows and wanted to scream at the pain that was going through my body. I had never been hit by a bus, but I'm sure the pain was comparable. I racked my brain for memories of last night, and when I got them, I only wanted them gone. How could this have happened? Gabriel was Moore was one of the sweetest men I'd ever met.

I was truly afraid. I couldn't tell anyone, or who knows what would happen to me. I groaned and put my head in my hands, letting a few tears fall before standing up and limping into the bedroom to scrub the grime off my body. Ace was laying right in front of the door, looking miserable, but unharmed thankfully. I patted his hand and trudged into the bathroom.

After I had thoroughly scrubbed my body, I took a chance and looked into the mirror. One nice bruised cheekbone and various bruises on my legs and stomach with a wonderful purple mark on my back. I sniffled a little, trying to keep the tears at bay while I dressed in a pair of jeans, purple tank top with hearts on it, and a sweatshirt with the Gotham Memorial printed across the front. I hoped that would at least cover the bruising on my body. I tried my best to cover the bruise on my face with concealer, but it didn't do much.

I finished putting on the rest of my make-up and put my dried and straightened hair in a bun, leaving my bangs and a few whispy pieces of hair down. I took two Tylenol before leaving, and after making sure there was no sign of Gabriel in the hallway, quickly locked the door and limped as fast as I could into the elevator. I sighed in relief when I made it out of the building with no unwanted encounters.

I broke down and took a cab to the hospital when I realized there was just no way I was going to be able to make it. I paid the driver and scolded myself a little for not being strong enough to get there. Taking a cab anywhere was so damn expensive, but I would be graeful for it later. Nobody noticed my bruise until I was changed into my scrubs, and then I was bombarded with questions.

"Addison! What happened to you?" a male nurse, Damien asked walking over quickly to me and holding my face in his hand examining it. I smiled and brushed him away.

"You know me, I'm so clumsy I run into everything" I said laughing nervously and continuing my rounds, hoping he would go away. He, however, was joined by two female nurses, Nadia and Susan, who also pumped me for answers.

"No Addison, we know you're un-organized and you have no sense of time or direction, but you're not clumsy" Nadia insisted as I stopped outside a door and picked up a chart. I looked at the three of them annoyed and pushed the door open revealing a recovering heart-attack patient. His name was Michael Freemond and he was forty-two years old with the personality of a fifteen year old.

"Hello Mr. Freemond. How are we today?" I asked cheerily checking his IV drop and his vitals.

"Much better now that you're here. Hey where'd you get the shiner?" He asked noticing the bruise. God I should have tried harder with that bottle of concealer. I gave him a reassuring smile before starting to change the drip.

"Oh don't you worry about me Mr. Freemond. I'm just a clumsy things" I said swapping out the bags and starting the machine again. He just put his tongue between his teeth and raised his eyebrows. I hated when people knew I was lying, I felt awkward. I smiled at him again and his own slightly wrinkled face returned the smile.

"If you need anything else, just let one of the nurses know. There's three of them right outside the door" I said annoyed that I could still see the three of the outside the door waiting for me.

"Yes ma'am" I laughed a little and joined the three nosy nurses. Nadia's dark eyes seemed to pierce right through my own bright blue ones. Her bangs and short hair looked a little puffy today and it made her look very menacing and I just wanted to get away from them. I didn't say anything, just limped past them.

I was cut off by Susan. She didn't look angry, more sympathetic. Her slender hand touched my forearm and I tried not to make a sound as she touched one of the various bruises. Her green eyes looked sad and it made me want to listen what she had to say.

"Look, you don't have to tell us what happened, but please, take the rest of the day off. You can barely walk around here, and you still have six hours ahead of you." I bit my lip and thought about this. I had plenty of sick days, and no one would hassle me if I left. I also wanted to go apartment hunting…

"Alright. I'll go home" I said giving in. The three of them smiled and pushed me toward the locker room so I could get changed. Once I was in the door, they left me in piece to get dressed, which I did very slowly since I felt even more sore than this morning. I grabbed my purse and headed out the door, feeling a little better about going home.

This was ruined however, when I saw Gabriel. I gasped and hid in the storage closet, peeking out occasionally to see if he was gone. He didn't even work down here, so what was he doing? This worried me greatly, and I knew I had to find a new apartment. Today. After he was gone, I quickly made my way out of the hospital and hailed a cab, going right to the real estate agency that got me the apartment I was in now.

I forked out more money and went into the small office. I was greeted by my previous real estate agent, Mason. He was a short and portly man, but he knew he real estate, so I trusted him.

"Hello Miss. Hughes. I didn't expect to see you here so soon" He said shaking my hand and offering me a seat.

"Well, I've had a sudden change of heart. I think I want to live closer into the city. That way I can be nearer to the hospital and everything else" I told him. He nodded and quickly typed things into the computer and printed out a couple pages of listings.

"Well, if you'll look over these and tell me if you're interested, I don't see why we can't pop over and look at them today" I took the papers from him and looked over them all putting them in a 'yes' and a 'no' pile. I had narrowed it down to two that looked like they were what I wanted. One was a loft, and one was like the one I had now. I was crossing my fingers the loft looked as good in person as it did in the picture.

"Can we go see the loft first? I think this one might be it" I handed him the paper and he nodded.

"You have good taste Miss Hughes. Let's go" We drove over in his car to see the loft, and as soon as I saw the location it was in, the condition of the building itself, and that Wendy's Wags was right next to it, I was sold. We took the elevator up and he unlocked the door, letting us in.

I was in awe. It was huge, and exactly what I wanted. It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a huge kitchen and family room. I grinned widely and nodded eagerly when he asked what I thought.

"Alright. Well, I think I can get ahold of the owners tonight, and maybe we can sign some papers. I'll list your apartment right away, I'm sure it won't be hard to rent out. There's a waiting list for your building" I nodded and looked out the huge window looking over Gotham. This was perfect. I was far away from Gabriel Moore, and closer to everything else.

It took about an hour, but Mason did get ahold of the owners and the papers were signed at two, and I could move in a week from that day, which would be Tuesday. I was jittery at the thought of moving, and anxious since it was so far. A lot could happen in a week. I went home and started packing immediately. Ace was going nuts with all my rushing around, but I ignored him.

I had successfully taken everything off the shelves in the family room, and had started with the kitchen when I heard the news come on.

"With commisioner Loeb's memorial parade to start in an hour, all of Gotham's police force is locking down main street. No one knows where the Joker is, or if he'll make good on his threat to kill the mayor…" I quickly turned off the TV and took my hair of the bun. After grabbing Ace and my purse, we went down town to catch the parade.

I was extremely sore after the walk down since no taxi driver would take a dog, but I was happy I remembered about this. We joined the hundreds of other people lining the streets listening to the bag pipes play mournfully for the fallen police comissioner. I let a tear slide down my cheek as the procession passed by. All these people dying was so wrong. I watched as the mayor took the podeum and began his speech, which only made more tears fall.

I flinched as the honor guard's shots rang through the air. Shot after shot rang out with no disturbance until all of a sudden shot rang from all over. Everyone screamed and laid down on the ground. I grabbed Ace and ran into the department store across the street and took cover with a dozen other people among clothes racks listening to the shots and screams. Ace whined and pushed up against my leg. I held him close and peek around the rack to look out the windows. As I was turning back around, a bullet came through the window and we all covered our heads and screamed.

An hour later, when the panic was starting to die down, I stood from my position and went outside again. Three other people followed me as we cautiously made our way into the street.

"Addison!" I turned to see Rachel running towards me. I met her half way and we hugged each other tightly.

"Are you alright?" we asked each other at the same time. We both smiled and nodded.

"Is Harvey alright?" I asked not seeing him anywhere. She nodded again and put a hand on her forehead.

"Yeah. Everyone's fine that I know of. I was so worried about you. I didn't see you after the night at Bruce's and I 've been so busy at the office, I haven't been able to get ahold of you. What happened to you?" she asked eyeing the bruise on my face. I waved her off.

"No big deal. Have you seen Bruce? I figured he would have made an…appearance." She caught onto what I meant but shook her head.

"No, I haven't seen him since the fundraiser" we both winced at another gunshot. She looked around nervously.

"Let's move somewhere else shall we?" I offered. She nodded and we walked back into the store I'd just been in.

"Are you busy right now?" Rachel asked as we stood next to the register watching the police. I shook my head.

"No, but shouldn't you be getting back to the office?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, but I think they'll be okay without me for a little bit. Why don't we go get some coffe?" She asked gesturing toward the door. I nodded and we left the store cautiously. A police officer directed us to the already cleared street and we followed it until we found a coffee shop that would allow dogs.

We sat and sipped our coffee slowly while reminiscing and just catching up. I didn't realize that through all the jealousy I was harboring for her, I had really let my best friend slip away.

"Remember that one time, when you and I were in Fiji with my parents and they had the idea to go on that stupid hike through the mountains and it poured the whole way up and down?" Rachel asked laughing to the point she was almost crying.

"Yes, but that wasn't nearly as awful as the time we were in Japan with Bruce and he got our subway routes mixed up and we ended up in that neighborhood with all the drug dealers and all he could say when we glared at him was " I guess we should have learned to read Japanese before we left". I could have killed him" We both laughed loudly causing a few people to look at us annoyed.

"I think when the Joker is finally behind bars, the three of us should head up to Minnesota to see my parents. It may not be as exciting as Fiji, or Japan, but hey, we can have an adventure just like old times" I said staring at the window. She nodded eagerly.

"Definitely. Let's just skip camping. Remember last time you and I camped?" I laughed again remembering the night Bruce and I watched the home video of the very camping trip she was talking about.

"I completely agree. One camping trip in a lifetime is all you need. We're definitely city girls" She nodded in agreement and changed the subject.

"So, how are things at the hospital going?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Honestly? It could be better. It's not what I thought it would be I guess. I think I was expecting a little more excitement. Lucius was talking to me about a job in Wayne Enterprise. It may not be the rebellion against my mother that I wanted, but I'm certainly not going to be a house wife" I said drinking the rest of my coffee. Rachel nodded and raised her eyebrows a little.

"What would you be doing?" She asked signaling to the waitress that we needed more coffee.

"I'm not really sure yet. He said he's going to look into a couple of open positions and if I like what I hear, I can check it out." I opened up a package of crackers and slipped them under the table to Ace, who seemed to be getting impatient.

"So you still haven't told me what you did to your face" She said smiling knowingly at me. I thought I had gotten away with not telling her, but as usual, I should know things never go how I want them to. I again, tried to wave her off.

"I told you it's not a big deal. I was packing and when I was trying to take a bookshelf apart, I bumped my face on it. No harm done" She squinted one eye, trying to figure me out. I don't think she believed me.

\ "I don't believe you" Damn, I was good. I sighed and looked at her, silently pleading with her to leave it alone.

"Rachel, please" I begged trying to change the subject. She shook her head and leaned across the table to get a better look at it.

"Just tell me what happened, and I'll leave you alone" I sighed and before I could control myself, I blurted out the whole story. She looked absoloutley in shock. She leaned across the table and hugged me tightly and I tried my hardest not to cry.

"Why didn't you tell anyone Addy? You have to tell Bruce" I shook my head furiously.

"No. If Gabriel finds out I even told you, who knows what he'd do to me" I insisted. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"But Bruce is…well you know! You could stay at the tower until we can get the scumbag put in jail!" I sighed and stared out the window.

"I'll be okay for the next few days. I wasn't lying when I told you I was moving" I said looking back at her.

"Where? I hope it's farther away from your apartment now" She said, still not happy with me wanting to tell Bruce.

"A loft apartment farther into the city. It's only about a block over from Wayne tower" I answered. She seemed happy about this.

"I'll come by as soon as I get a free moment at the office and help you pack. If you're not going to tell anyone, we can at least get you out of that building as fast as we can. You should stay with me, or Bruce while you're waiting to move in" she said taking a drink of coffee. I nodded.

"Maybe. Actually, yeah. I'll give you a call tomorrow and we can work something out" I said liking the idea of living with my old friend for a few days.

"And if you need any help painting or anything, I can help you. It'll be like the time we painted your room" She said chuckling at the end. I smiled and thought back to the day the two of us thought we could stand on the ladder at the same time. Of course, we were wrong and our mistake resulted in an angry Bruce and a laughing Alfred covered in Princess Purple paint.

Rachel was about to speak again when her pager went off in her purse.

"Sorry" She said taking it out of her purse. I waved her off and took another sip of coffee. She groaned and threw the pager back in her bag.

"Addy, I need to go, they're swamped down there. Please call me tomorrow morning." She went to put money on the table for her own coffee, but I handed it back to her insisting it was on me. She smiled and we hugged each other tightly.

"You be careful" she insisted as she walked away. I waved as she exited the building and after a moment, I put enough money on the table to cover the coffee and the tip and Ace and I left.

It was getting dark now, and I walked as quickly as my sore body would carry me. I tried not to get too jumpy, but I nearly screamed when a kitten ran out in front of me. Ace paid little attention to it as it wove in and out of my legs. I smiled and scratched her head, but moved on. I was surprised to look back and see the little orange kitten was following us. I stopped and let the kitten hop into my arms.

I guess I just had a thing for stray animals. I looked at Ace for approval and all he did was cock his head to the side as if to say "why not?" So we took our new friend to the drug store on the way home so I could get litter, food, and treats to hold us over until tomorrow. I also asked the cashier for a small box I could use as a substitute for a real litter box, which she gladly gave me.

We took our kitty home and got her washed up, since she was filthy, and set the litter box up in the bathroom. I relaxed on the couch while I watched her make her way around the apartment smelling everything. I smiled when she found a feather boa sticking out of a box. She jumped back afraid of it at first, but attacked it when she found out it was no threat. I watched her and tried to think of a name for her. I could call her lucky, because she was lucky I found her, but that was about as original as pumpkin.

She was walking around making a strange noise with her mouth, like she was trying to meow, but couldn't. It sounded more like she was making a puffing noise. So, there was my inspiration for her name. Puff the kitten. I decided that I would have to ask the vet when I took her tomorrow why she couldn't meow. I attributed it back to some kind of abuse when she was younger. I pulled the kitten into my lap and kissed the top of her head. Ace, who was getting jealous hopped up on the couch and put his head in my lap. Puff didn't mind though, she climbed up onto his head and curled up in a ball.

Ace looked at me dejectedly and I couldn't help but laugh. I pulled the kitten off his head and put her on the floor while I went to make myself a turkey sandwich. While I was putting the cheese on it, I heard 'puff puff' coming from my feet. Puff was sitting there, waiting patiently for me to drop something. I smiled and took a piece of turkey for her and Ace and gave it to them. Ace gobbled his up in seconds, but I had to break Puff's up for her.

I ate standing at the counter watching the news for anything new on the Joker. It was everything I'd already heard, but something else caught my attention.

"Lieutenant James Gordon was shot and kill this afternoon at Commissioner Loeb's memorial parade. He had thrown himself across the mayor to protect him from the gun fire. Tonight, we mourn not only his Lieutenant Gordon's death, but the six other people that were killed this afternoon as well. GCN offers the condolences to all their families this evening. I'm Barbara Thompson; we'll see you this evening at ten o' clock."

I dropped the rest of my sandwich and stared at the TV. Gordon was dead? It was so strange to me. This man who had always seemed so…invincible…the last good cop left in Gotham, was dead. I sighed and flipped the TV off. I couldn't watch anything else about death. I contemplated what I was going to do. It was raining and dark now, which meant it would be freezing, so anything outdoors was out of the question. I knew Rachel was swamped, and I was positive any of my friends from the hospital were still there. Well, there was always Bruce. I gave in and picked up the phone, quickly dialing his cell phone number. After a moment of hesitation, I put the receiver to my ear and listened to it ring over and over, until his voicemail picked up.

"You've reached Bruce, leave me a message and I'll get back to you" It ended with a beep and I stumped over what words to say.

"Bruce? It's Addison. I just saw the news about Gordon, I'm so sorry. If you're not busy later, I need some help packing over here. Just call me back when you get this" I hung the phone up and stared at the dog and the kitten.

"Well you two, let's keep packing. The sooner we're outta this place the better. Your new home is huge!" I told them while walking into the family room. The mail caught my eye and I realized I hadn't gone through it yet. It was mostly junk mail, and a couple bills, but a letter in a pink envelope caught my eye. Only one person I knew sent letters in pink envelopes, my mother. I smiled and ripped it open revealing her neat writing across the page.

_Dearest Addison,_

_How are you my dear? You haven't written in ages you know, and I insist that you come and visit us soon! The new house in wonderful. It's not as large as the manor of course, but this is what we wanted, something simple. I've enclosed a few pictures of it for you, and of your father and me. He's enjoying himself quite a bit up here. He's fishing every day since the lake is just a five minute drive from the house. It's so beautiful here. There are animals and flowers everywhere you look, which as you know is quite different from city life. I'm sure you're lucky to see a dandelion in Gotham! Still have that dog of yours? He must be quite old now. Your father wants to know how working at the hospital is going. You know I still don't approve of you working there, but if you're happy I guess I can't do much about it. _

_How are Bruce and Rachel? I talked to Barb and William a couple days ago, and they're doing well. They're still in the suburbs. I can't imagine how they stand it, but I suppose I'm just spoiled up here. Tell Bruce I saw him on the news the other day and he looks much too thin. All three of you probably are. I'll take care of that when you come and visit me. You better tell the other two I expect them here as well._

_Well pumpkin, I'm on my way to start dinner now. Take care of yourself and call me soon. _

_All our love,_

_Mom and Dad_

I refolded the letter and placed it on the coffee table and exhaled. I told myself that after I was moved into the new house, I would book a flight for Minnesota. I would have liked to drive, but I had no car and two animals to transport. I knew Bruce and Rachel wouldn't be able to come with as soon as I wanted to leave, but we would all go again another time.

I herded the animals in the bedroom to begin packing clothes I wouldn't need in the next week and other various objects. I also wrote down on a piece of scrap paper to remember to call the moving company tomorrow. I opened up a small box and found a stack of pictures and a journal. I thought I'd lost this box when I moved into this apartment two years ago.

I flicked through the pictures smiling sadly at a picture of my brothers Ben, Charlie, and Adam. Adam died three years ago from a brain tumor. He was the baby of the family, and I can tell you, the pain never quite goes away. There was one of Ben, Charlie, and I in a cave in Greece with Rachel and Bruce making faces in the background.

I didn't hear from my brothers much anymore. They lived about three hours from my parents now. I wasn't really good at keeping in touch with my family, and I suppose they probably hated me for it. I flicked through more pictures revealing older and older ones. I had to laugh at a picture of Bruce and Rachel playing in a giant mud puddle in our backyard. They couldn't have been more than eight years old and they both had huge smiles on their faces. The next picture included me in the mud as well with my angry looking mother and my laughing father.

A knock at the door interrupted my reminiscing and I half though about ignoring it. I sighed and put the pictures back in the box, and the box on the floor. I shut the door so the animals couldn't get out and jogged to the door. I opened the door to reveal the person I wanted to see least.

"Hey there. How are things darling?" Gabriel pushed his way into the apartment and locked the door. I glared angrily at him and went to yell but his hand clamped over my mouth.

"None of that. I just want to talk sweetheart" He said huskily into my ear. I bit down on his hand and he screamed angrily.

"Get the fuck out of my apartment!" I shrieked at him. He grinned devilishly and came after me. I tried to hit him, but was rewarded with a punch to the face. I gasped and sank to the floor with my face in my hands. He came towards and grasped my arm tightly in his hands. I could hear Ace barking madly in the bedroom.

"Now, are you going to play nice Addy?" I growled and spit in his face, leaving red liquid on him. He growled and smacked me again. I looked at him through disheveled bangs and a bloody nose. My head snapped to the left as the phone started ringing. I made a dash for it, but he grabbed my ankle and sending me onto my stomach with a thud. I cried out trying to get to the phone. Gabriel laughed a humorless laugh.

"Now come on Addy, don't you want to play with me?" I tried to kick at him but he dodged it. I was about to give up hope when I heard the answering machine kick on.

"Addy? It's Bruce. You're probably in the shower or something. I'm just a couple minutes from the apartment, so I'll just come over now. Call me if it's a problem" I grinned despite the situation at the hope of a savior.

"Too bad no one will be here when Brucey shows up. Come on darling, up we go." I screamed and kicked as he dragged me up and over to the door. He pulled him arm across my throat and I pulled at it as hard as I could to get it off. He dragged me into the hall and I tried to scream but the arm across my throat made it impossible.

In a last attempt I elbowed him hard in the stomach and he dropped me, trying to catch his breath.

"Help! Help me!" I yelled through the building. He came after me again, but I kicked at him and jammed his finger. I screamed again and tried to get up the stairs. Gabe was coming at me again, but before he could get to me, a solid kick to the ribs sent him over on his back, gasping for air. Bruce was standing over him glaring like I'd never seen him before.

"I'm going…to…sue…your ass" Gabriel gasped pointing at Bruce. Bruce just picked him up and threw him against the wall. He yelled out in pain and slid into unconsciousness. Bruce went into the apartment and called the police before coming back over to me and kneeling in front of me, looking at me sadly. He pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back soothingly. I didn't cry, but I wanted to.

"C'mon, let's get you inside" I went to stand, but he picked me up and carried me into the family room and put me gently on the couch. He winced as he could now see in full light how bad my injuries were.

He got a rag from the bathroom and gently blotted on blood from my face.

"You put up a good fight you know" He said trying to lighten the mood. I smiled despite myself and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I did. He got me pretty good though I'd say" I said not just referring to the obvious injuries.

"Do you think you should go to the hospital?" He asked noticing a cut above my eye that looked deep. I shook my head.

"I'll be fine" I said quietly. He looked at me sadly again, and hugged me once more.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here earlier" he said quietly. I shook my head.

"Don't be sorry, you didn't know" I answered him like it was obvious. He suddenly got angry and slammed his fist down on the couch standing up.

"God I should kill that bastard" He said seething. He was starting to walk out the door when a police officer stepped in his way.

"While I'm sure that's well warranted Mr. Wayne, we need him alive to press charges against him" the young police officer said pushing him gently back into the family room.

"Now, can you please explain to me what happened?" He asked sitting across from me. I slowly recounted my tale, Bruce sitting next to me, offering comfort when it got to difficult to talk about. When the officer, who told us his name was Ted Jonas, was finished he called for back up to get Gabriel out of the hallway and downtown for processing.

He shook both of our hands and after suggesting I see a doctor about the cut above me eye, went out to wait for back up. Bruce shut the door after him, and joined me on the couch once more. I had my head in my hands not believing anything that had happened tonight.

"You should get some sleep. I'll stay here tonight if you want" He said patting my leg. I sniffled and shook my head.

"No, I think I'll be okay" I said softly. I took the cloth and wiped more blood from the cut. He nodded uneasily.

"Alright, but call me anytime if you need anything. I don't care if it's three in the morning" I nodded and stood up with him to walk me to the door.

"Thank you so much Bruce" I said opening the door to reveal no police or Gabriel. He nodded and smiled pulling me into another hug. He planted a small kiss on my forehead, and walked out the door. I got butterflies, I can't deny it. I quickly shut the door and put a chair in front of it, just in case.

I was so ready for bed at that point. I opened the door to the bedroom to reveal Ace running around crazily and Puff sleeping on the dresser. I assumed she jumped up there when Ace started barking. I patted his head for reassurance and got into bed without even putting my pajamas on and fell into a very un-easy sleep.

I woke up an hour later, hearing noises. I gripped the blanket tightly, trying to make the noise go away. It sounded like tapping somewhere, I couldn't tell where. I was so scared; I didn't know what else to do. I grabbed a jacket, slippers, and my animals, and ran from the apartment. I got a cab and went to the only place I felt like no matter what, I would be safe. Wayne Tower.

The elevator dinged when it got to the highest point in the tower, and then I had to walk up two flights of stairs to get to his actual penthouse. I was one of few people who knew where the hidden stairs were to get up there. I had to knock on the door a couple times before the lock clicked and the door opened about three inches. Then, it closed again and opened all the way.

I was standing in front of Bruce Wayne with hair all over, blood on my face, a cat under my arm, and a dog at my feet. He was standing in pajama pants and black t-shirt, looking tired. He opened the door all the way so I could come in. I stepped in gratefully, and put Puff on the floor. He led me to the kitchen and we both sat at bar stools in front of the counter.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned. I shrugged.

"I was hearing noises in the apartment. I know it's late, or early, whatever you want to call it, but this is the only place I could think of that I would feel completely safe" I explained looking down at the marble counter top. He smiled and put a hand on my back, which caused me to flinch. He looked at confused and I smiled sadly.

"Bruise there. Sorry" He looked at me sadly, and before giving me and brief look, pulled my shirt up to the middle of my back bone.

"Jesus Addy" He breathed. He put my shirt back down and looked at me confused.

"This isn't the first time is it?" He asked angrily. I shook my head and stood up. I didn't know how to tell him what exactly happened. I felt nauseous just thinking about it. I walked over to the giant window overlooking the city and sighed. He was slowly following behind me, but didn't say anything.

"He raped me a couple days ago. That's how I got the bruise on my face" I said, tears forming in my eyes.

"What!? Addison why didn't you tell me?" He asked grabbing my forearms gently in his hands. I sobbed and shook my head.

"He told me if I told anyone, things would just get worse for me. I couldn't…I couldn't do anything" I choked out. He pulled me to his chest and let me sob into his shirt. I didn't cry for long, but long enough to leave a puddle on his shirt. I smiled apologetically and tried to dry it with my own sleeve. He pushed my hand away and smiled at me.

I laid my head back down on his chest and he smoothed my hair and rubbed my back in soothing circles. I had stopped crying, but let myself be comforted by him. He laid his cheek on the top of my head and just let me stay in his arms.

"Why wouldn't you tell me? You know I would have killed him for touching you" He sounded a little hurt.

"I just, I don't know. I was so afraid something worse would happen" I murmered quietly into his shirt.

"If you would have just told me, I would have never let you out of my sight. Especially tonight. I knew I should have stayed with you" I could tell he was getting angry at himself, and I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Please don't beat yourself up over it Bruce. It was my fault for being to afraid to do anything about what happened to me" I insisted. He sighed and pushed me away gently to look at my face.

"I want you to promise me, that if anything bad ever happens to you again, I'm the first one you come to" He demanded in a soft tone. I nodded and stuck my pinky finger out towards him. He smiled and wrapped his pinky around mine. He directed me toward the couch, and I took a seat in the squishy tan leather.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked motioning towards the kitchen. I shook my head and he sat next to me on the couch. He watched Puff jump on top of all his furniture and I looked at him worriedly.

"Sorry" I muttered grabbing her and placing her in my lap. He shook his head and scratched Puff behind the ears.

"It's nothing. I think I'm more of a cat person these days" He said showing that famous smile. I smiled back and put Puff in his lap. He looked a little surprised but kept her anyway.

"I should probably be going back home now. I guess it was a little foolish to come here" I said slightly embarrassed. He shook his head.

"No, just stay here. You can stay in the guest room. I'm not having another repeat of what happened tonight." I bit my lip and thought about it. I didn't want to impose on him, but I also didn't want to go home.

"I'd appreciate it, but I don't want to impose on you" I said playing with a string on my sweatshirt. He smiled again and helped me off the couch.

"Not at all. Stay here as long as you want. You know Alfred loves having you around" He said.

"Oh? What about you?" I asked as we walked up the stairs to the bedrooms. He shrugged like he was unsure and I smacked his arm lightly. He looked at me feigning hurt.

"Hey, I have a cat" He said hugging Puff to his chest. I laughed and this just seemed to make him happier.

"Just kidding. Having you here makes it feel like old times again. So, to answer your question, I love having you here too" I smiled and he opened a door down the hall from him own. He stuck his arm out to direct me in and I smiled and curtsied jokingly to him. He put the cat on the floor, and she curled up on the bed, Ace right behind her.

"Well, I'll let you get some rest now. My room's right down there if you need me" I had been looking around the beautifully decorated room and turned back to him and nodded.

He kissed my forehead again and left, shutting the door behind him. What did I do to receive such a curse, and a blessing? I had the best friend in the world, but I was in love with him. Life was crazy.

So..Better? Worse? Same?

Salut.


End file.
